This disclosure generally relates to an instrument cluster. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an instrument cluster for a vehicle and a method of illuminating the instrument cluster.
Vehicles include instrument clusters having illuminated gages and screens to aid a user in monitoring vehicle information such as speed, oil pressure, RPM, fuel, voltage, etc. Illuminated gauges generally comprise a dial associated with vehicle information on the face of the gauge, a light source, and a pointer that is driven by a motor for movement relative to the gauge face. The gauge face includes spaced markings that indicate specified vehicle information over a given range. The light source generally includes bulbs or LEDs located behind the illuminated gauges to increase the visibility and aesthetics of the gauges.